The invention refers to a method and an apparatus for the representation of video images, pictures or senses, in particular aerial pictures with a relative movement between a pick-up sensor and the scene transmitted at reduced frame rate, in which by interpolation and/or extrapolation on the basis of two transmitted frames intermediate frames are generated and inserted into the transmitted frame sequence and in which the positions of picture elements on pels which are identical in the two transmitted frames are determined from the relationship of the positions of at least two pels on different vertical and horizontal coordinates in each of the two transmitted frames as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,972, to which reference is made.